


The Incidents of Us

by Shota_Killers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, Prison Time Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With boredom came Rick’s mind drifting to the topics that were typically pushed aside to focus on finding food, or keeping track of where Carl or Judith was.  One of the things pushed side was a certain archer named Daryl Dixon.</p>
<p>(Formerly Titled: Can You Hear My Heartbeat from Over There?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The warmth of the setting sun illuminated the relaxed face of the once sheriff’s deputy, as he looked out onto the field and woods surrounding the prison from his position in the guard tower. For once in a long while, Rick felt safe. Not safe enough to entirely let his guard down, but safe enough to not always be on edge these days. He had even found himself bored a few days ago.

With boredom came Rick’s mind drifting to the topics that were typically pushed aside to focus on finding food, or keeping track of where Carl or Judith was. One of the things pushed side was a certain archer named Daryl Dixon. Even since Lori died, Rick and Daryl had started spending more and more time with one another. If there needed to be a run, you could bet at least Rick and Daryl were going. With one comes the other, two seemingly inseparable beings fighting against the world.

It wasn’t uncommon these days for Rick to catch himself staring at the archer, then quickly looking away when Daryl would notice. He would watch as Daryl would work on his crossbow, or when he would walk around with Judith and speak to her in baby talk when he thought no one was around. Rick wasn’t a fool. He had always been accepting of his own sexuality. So it wasn’t at all surprising to him when he realized, that the reason he was always staring at Daryl was because he was attracted to the other man.

What wasn’t there to like about Daryl? He was strong and brave, yet, despite his rugged exterior, also gentle and loving. The man was wonderful with children, which was not something Rick had expected. Daryl had taken over as Carl’s male authority figure when Rick couldn’t be there after Lori’s death. Rick was for certain that if one of his children were in any sort of danger, Daryl would save them before himself. In some ways, Daryl was a better parent than Rick himself.

Rick figured it had long since been silently agreed upon that Daryl was Carl and Judith’s second parent. Everyone knew it, and it wasn’t uncommon that if Rick was busy, and Carol or Beth needed something about the children, they would go to Daryl. Daryl knew just as much about Carl and Judith as Rick did these days.

Nothing, of course, could ever happen between the two. Daryl never showed any interest towards Rick, and Rick was fairly for certain Daryl had an attraction towards Carol. It had always been them from the beginning hadn’t it? The sheriff let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. He was completely insane if he ever thought something could happen with him and Daryl.

Movement by the fence caught Rick’s attention. He looked down to see Daryl patrolling with a knife in hand and crossbow strapped to his back. The crossbow. That was Daryl’s one true love. The one constant in his life since all of this shit started.

Rick watched as Daryl began killing a larger group of walkers that had built up on one side of the fence. Without warning, one of the walkers fell through the fence, guts and skin sticking to the metal chain length, pulling the rotting flesh from the bone. Rick’s heart dropped to his feet and his blood ran cold. Daryl was in trouble.

One walker was apparently enough to open the floodgates, as dozens of the shambling corpses began making their way inside. Daryl began stabbing left and right, and it soon became clear that he wasn’t going to be able to fend off the walkers on his own. Cursing under his breath, Rick hurled himself down the stair of the guard tower, then started hauling ass to Daryl.

His heart hammered and blood pumped with the adrenaline as he watched a seemingly endless stream of walkers make their way to Daryl. He felt helpless as he walked the walkers get closer and closer, knowing there was nothing he could do, least he put Daryl in more danger by shooting. It felt like the closer Rick got, the farther he was away. A never ending corridor forcing him to watch someone he loves fight for his life.

“Daryl!” Rick bellowed as he finally, finally, got closer, just to let Daryl know that he wasn’t an attacking walker.

Rick was lucky he arrived when he did. Daryl was starting to be backed up, as over dozen walkers were now inside the fence. Rick pulled his knife out with one hand and gun out with the other. Stabbing walkers that got to close, and shooting ones farther away, the duo worked in harmony, watching each other’s backs and moving with lightning fast speed. Blood and brains splattering over them. All Rick could smell was the gut-churning scent of the rotting corpses, a smell he still wasn’t used to.

Before they knew it, all of the walkers were lying dead at their feet. Panting and sweating profusely, Daryl collapsed on the ground. Equally as breathless, Rick walked over to the hole in the fence and looked at it closer.

“Looks like someone’s been using this as a way to come in and out,” Rick said, sighing and running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. Turning to face Daryl, Rick’s heart skipped a beat.

Daryl was leaning against the fence, staring up at the sky. His long, tanned neck exposed and droplets of sweat sliding down his skin and pooling in his sharp collar bones. Shaking the less than appropriate thoughts from his head, Rick murmured, “Are you okay?”

The archer waved off the comment, still trying to catch his breath. “M’fine,” he wheezed. “Didn’t look like that many. Caught me off guard. Sorry, I should have paid better attention.”

Rick walked over to help Daryl to his feet, fingers tingling at the feeling of Daryl’s warm, strong hand in his. The sheriff’s breath caught in his throat as he realized he and Daryl were only inches from one another. “Don’t apologize,” he said softly, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. “It wasn’t your fault. How were ya supposed to know someone made a hole in the fence?”

Nodding softly, Daryl mumbled, “Guess yer right. We better get some wire ties to close that up before more get through.”

“Yeah.” Rick motioned to the walkers in front of them. “I’ll have Glenn and Michonne take care of these tomorrow. S’bout to get dark.”

Daryl nodded again, before looking Rick up and down and murmuring, “Are you okay? We okay?”

Rick’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, of course, we’re okay. Why wouldn’t we be?” he asked.

Shrugging, Daryl adjusted his crossbow on his back and began heading back to the field. “You’ve been more quiet lately,” he said. “Distant even.”

“Suppose I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately,” Rick explained, walking alongside his friend.

They walked in silence for a moment, before Daryl worked up the courage to ask, “Mind if I ask what about?”

Rick stopped in his tracks and Daryl turned to look at him with a mix of confusion and worry. “Have…have you ever fallen in love with someone, even though you knew it was wrong?” he asked nervously.

Daryl shook his head, seemingly embarrassed. “Can I tell ya a secret?” he asked. Rick nodded. “I’ve never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Never been in a relationship at all. Suppose everyone looked down on me, Merle was never any help with that, so I never found myself “likin’” anyone. ‘Least not until recently.”

“Carol?” Rick asked, bracing himself for the answer he was dreading.

Daryl shook his head again, a smile ghosting his lips. “Nah,” he murmured. “She’s a sweet lady and all…there’s just nothin’ between us.”

Rick grinned and shook his head, continuing on walking. “They pretty? Whoever it is?” he teased.

The archer blushed slightly and nodded quickly. “I’d be lyin’ if I said they weren’t.”

Chuckling, Rick tensed slightly as he and Daryl’s fingers grazed against each other. Oh, how he wished to intertwine his fingers with Daryl’s and never let go. The sheriff jumped slightly when he felt Daryl’s fingers lightly ghost over his palm. He glanced over at his friend to see him staring straight ahead.

Rick closed his eyes briefly as he psyched himself up for the risk move he was about to make. Lacing his fingers between Daryl’s, he heard the archer let out a soft chuckle, before returning the gesture.

A laugh escaped Rick and Daryl began to softly chuckle along as the two swung their hands lightly. “You’re pretty too,” Rick replied.

“Don’t fall in love with me too fast, Officer Friendly,” Daryl said cheekily, still staring straight ahead.

The smile on Rick’s face faded as Daryl held the gate open for him and they slipped back into the field. As Daryl locked the gate back, Rick whispered, “It’s dangerous these days not to.” 

Daryl turned and gave him another confused look, before taking Rick’s hand again and leading him to where they kept supplies for repairs. “We’re never promised tomorrow, Daryl.”

Daryl grunted as he rifled through the repair crates until he pulled out a hand full of wire ties and began heading back to the hole. “I’m not worried ‘bout it,” he mumbled.

Rick grabbed Daryl’s arm and pulled the other man back to him. “Bullshit you aren’t!” he cried softly. “Daryl do you not hear yourself?”

“Worrying about it never helped nobody,” Daryl snapped. “If I think ‘bout you or Carl or Lil’ Ass Kicker dyin’, it’s just going to upset me, so I’m better off act’n like we are promised tomorrow, and everythin’ going to be okay.”

Face softening, Rick looked at Daryl wistfully, his heart heavy and understanding. “It’ll be alright, Daryl. We’re all here, and not going anywhere anytime soon.”

The archer let out a soft grunt, before heading back to the hole and saying over his shoulder, “Go inside. I’ll take it from here.”

Rick paused for a brief moment, torn between letting the subject drop or calling out to Daryl one last time. “Hey…Dare!” he called to his best friend.

Daryl turned around, and Rick’s heart skipped a beat at the way the setting sun lit the other man up like an angel. If you had asked, Rick would’ve told you he hadn’t seen something as beautiful since the first time he laid eyes on Judith (once he had been in his right mind, of course). “Yeah, Rick?” Daryl asked, his head cocked.  
“You’re okay with this, right?” Rick replied, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “With what could happen between us?”

The archer sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Wouldn’t have held ya had if I wasn’t, would I have?”

A large grin broke out across Rick’s face as he watched Daryl’s retreating back. The sheriff shook his head in disbelief, before turning on his heel and heading into the prison. It didn’t slip past any of the group members that Rick had a new pep in his step. Michonne and Carl wouldn’t dare bring up that they had run outside when they heard the gunfire, and saw the entirety of handholding experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late. Had a stressful day and hadn't gotten around to editing the chapter until 10PM Central US.

Daryl loitered in the common room of the prison cell block. He had been feeding Lil’ Ass Kicker before it was announced to him that he, Rick, Glenn, and Tyreese were going on a run, and Lil’ Ass Kicker was quickly taken from him by Beth. The ladies of the group could gossip in their knitting circles (more like their knife sharpening circles) all day long, but there was no denying Daryl was incredibly protective of the baby. There weren’t many things Daryl would give up his crossbow for, but if someone told him tomorrow it was Lil’ A or the crossbow, crossbow be damned.

Footsteps approached Daryl from the right, and he glanced over to see Carl lean against the railing beside him. Daryl grunted and nodded to the once boy now man grown up too fast, before watching the others rush to get ready for the run. As they stood there, Daryl could feel Carl building himself up to say something to Daryl. Normally, Daryl adored the kid, (sure he could be a smart ass, and had a difficult time following instructions, and altogether found enjoyment in sassing back to everyone ) but right now he was managing to irritate the living hell out of Daryl.

Finally, as if the heavens had opened up, the kid spit out what he was wanting to say. “So, uh,” Carl started awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot and twiddling his thumbs, “I don’t mean to be nosy but, are you and my dad together?”

Daryl sighed internally, knowing that the question was coming. It had been a couple of weeks since the handholding incident. Not much had happened or changed since that day. The hand holding continuing, equally instigated between the two. Daryl had even found himself curling up in bed with Rick one night because of a nightmare. Sure, maybe they sat closer together during meals, and maybe Daryl slapped Rick’s ass a couple of times (although Carol and Maggie would tell you it was more than just a couple of times), but nothing major had changed.

“Yeah,” Daryl replied, watching as Rick and Glenn packed supplies on the table below. “I think we are. Don’t go running around quote’n that quite yet, though.”

Carl nodded softly, going back to twiddling his thumbs. Finally after several minutes of the deafening silence, Carl spoke up again. “Do… Do you love him? My dad?” he murmured softly, avoiding contact with Daryl.

The archer hesitated a moment. Did he love Rick? Well...maybe. It was never something Daryl thought too much about. He supposed he loved Rick. Everything about Rick just came so naturally, that falling in love with the man just happened. Daryl didn’t have to think about it because there was nothing to think about. So, did he love Rick?

Daryl turned to face the younger man and nodded. “Yes,” he replied softly. “I love your pop very much, Carl. It’d mean the work to me if ya’d give me your blessin’.”

Carl sighed and turned to lean his back against the railing and rest his arms on either side of him. “Yeah, why not,” he agreed, staring at the wall in front of him. “I mean, I think it was always you two, ever since the day you met and Dad pointed a gun at you. And can I tell you what I think? I think you were both hooked the moment that safety clicked off.”

A chuckle escaped the archer as he shook his head in disbelief. “Thanks, I think,” he mumbled, watching Rick finish up with the packing.

“Anytime,” Carl replied with a grin. “Now hurry up, I think everyone’s about ready to go.”

Daryl nodded quickly and headed down the stairs, walking up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Rick. The other man shot Daryl a grin as he finished with his packing. Daryl couldn’t help but study Rick’s features, the way the sunlight lit up his eyes made them look like an intoxicating, swirling galaxy.

“You okay, Dar?” Rick asked head cocked as he studied Daryl’s face with worry.

The archer nodded quickly, ducking his head shyly. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, grabbing Rick’s bag from him and slinging it over his shoulder.

A smile ghosted Rick’s face. “You don’t have to carry it for me, ya know?” he said softly, lightly running his hand down Daryl’s side.

Heart hammering, Daryl glanced down at Rick’s hand that now rested gingerly on Daryl’s hip. “Sure I do,” he grunted, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

Rick’s smile grew into a grin. He gave Daryl’s hip a fond squeeze, before taking Daryl’s free hand and leading him out to where they were meeting the others. Even after having held Rick’s hand over a thousand times by now, Daryl still found his heart threatening to beat out of his chest every time. He never thought that the first time they held hands would grow into anything. Daryl always assuming that other, more important things would take over Rick’s time and the other would forget about Daryl.

“If you thought any harder, Daryl, we’d all be able to hear you,” Rick teased as they walked out into the warm, Georgian summer air.

“Sorry,” Daryl grunted, dropping the bag off his shoulder and tossing it into the cab of an old, beat to hell Chevy.

Rick looked at the truck to Daryl’s bike which was sat in the shade, along the wall. “We aren’t taking the bike?” he asked curiously. Daryl shook his head, walking over to a nearby storage shed and pulling out another spare backpack. “But we always take the bike,” Rick argued with a pout.

Daryl shrugged as he threw the spare bag and a couple bottles of water in after Rick’s bag. “Safer ta take the truck,” he muttered, standing out of the way and holding open the passenger door for Rick. “Come on with ya.”

Still not believing that that was the only reason they were taking the truck, Rick climbed into the cab and Daryl shut the door after him. As Daryl got behind the wheel and cranked up the truck, Rick smiled dreamily at Daryl and murmured, “Such a gentleman.”

The archer barked out a laugh, slamming the truck door shut. “Callin’ an old hillbilly from the slums of Georgia like me a gentlemen?” he chuckled. “Sounds like blasphemy to me, Officer Friendly.”

Rick grabbed the radio off the dash a said to Daryl, “Plenty a gentleman for me, Mr. Dixon,” before saying into the radio, “Hey Tyreese, you and Glenn ready to go?”

There was static on the line briefly before Tyreese responded with a, “Ready when you two are. Lead the way.”

Daryl nodded, before shifting gears and heading towards the gate. Rick waved to Beth and Maggie, who held the gates open for them, then quickly closed them (and killed any walkers that got too close) once the cars were through. The sheriff watched the world whip by as they sped down the back roads of Georgia. 

Watching the woods, untouched and the same as it had been long ago, as they drove let Rick pretend that everything was still normal. That there were never any walkers, and that the world had never gone to shit. 

In this pretend world, everything was perfect. Rick had Daryl and his kids, just the four of them. He and Daryl were just going on a grocery run. Carl was at home babysitting Judy in their old farm house of a home. They lived on several acres. Rick had a garden in the backyard and Daryl had a large garage where he would rebuild motorcycles and maintain his crossbows.

“Hey, Rick,” Daryl called, snapping Rick out of his dream world. “You okay, man? You’re cryin’.”

Rick quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks and nodded. “Yeah,” he said, his voice scratchy and cracking. “Yeah I’m… I’m fine.”

Daryl glanced at Rick skeptically, then grabbed the radio off the dash of the car. “Hey, Tyreese,” he said into the receiver, “you and Glenn go on ahead, we’ll catch up with ya.”

“Everything alright?” Glenn radioed back, voice laced with concern.

“Everything’s fine, just go on ahead,” Daryl responded, Rick staring at him in confusion.  
Daryl pulled the truck over to the side of the road, Glenn and Tyreese driving past them. Turning off the truck, Daryl turned in his seat and fixed Rick with a stern look that made Rick squirm. Rick stared straight out the truck windshield, refusing to look at Daryl.

Sighing frustratedly, Daryl turned back in his seat and looked out the windshield as well. “You gonna tell me what the hell’s goin’ on?” he muttered. “You never cry unless somethin’s real wrong.”

Rick crossed his arms and let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “I’m perfectly fine,” he replied. “Just thinkin’ about something. Didn’t realize it would effect me like that.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Daryl asked after a moment of silence. “Haven’t seen you cry in a while.”

Becoming frustrated, Rick quickly shook his head and waved off Daryl’s question. “M’fine,” he argued.

Daryl shook his head in disbelief and turned the truck back on and pulling back onto the road. “You’re so full of it sometimes,” he muttered. “Ya gotta quit pushin’ people away when they wanna help!”

He was right. Rick knew that if there was someone to talk to when you were upset, it was Daryl. The archer had done so much and gone above and beyond when Carol lost her little girl. Not to mention how he cared for and consoled Carl and Judy when Lori died and Rick couldn’t.

Rick exhaled slowly and lolled his head to look at Daryl. They had been driving for about an hour and still had yet to catch up with Tyreese and Glenn. “I’m sorry,” the sheriff whispered.

Without looking, Daryl reached over and took Rick’s hand. “You don’t have ta apologize,” he murmured. “Jus’ scares me when I see ya cryin’ like that.”

Tightening his grip on Daryl’s hand, Rick said, “I was just…” before his sentence drifted off.

“You don’t have ta tell me.”

Rick shook his head quickly. “I want to, though,” he countered, sitting up straighter. “I...I was pretending that you and I were just going for groceries. That nothing ever went to hell. That we lived on several acres of land and had an old farm house, and Carl was at home babysitting Judy.”

Daryl nodded softly. “Well,” he started, “technically we are jus’ goin’ on a grocery run if ya think ‘bout it. And, we do live on several acres of land. I mean, a prison ain’t any sorta farm house in the traditional sense, but ya’ve got that garden going, which could be considered a farm, so that’d made the prison a farm house. Now I can’t be promisin’ anythin’ about the world going ta shit, but ain’t no one able ta do fuck all about that.”

Tears pricked at Rick's eyes again. He cleared his throat and rubbed at them, trying to shake the overwhelming sense of love and compassion that he held for the man beside him. “How do you always seem to know what to say?” Rick asked, his voice hoarse and cracking.

Daryl shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. “I dunno,” he mumbled.

A large grin grew across Rick’s face as he stared at Daryl pensively. Moments like these reminded Rick of why he really loved Daryl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I have been busy with other stuff. -H

He sat in the middle of the field, in front of the hack job of a grave that would’ve made its owner proud.  His eyes were shut as he listened to the chirping of cicadas surrounding him, and let the rising sun warm his back.  Attempting to hold back the onslaught of tears threatening to break free, Daryl opened his eyes and reread the name on the grave for the millionth time, hoping against all hope that maybe it would change.

 The grave may have made its owner proud, but he wouldn't have been crazy about it being a cross.  He was never much of a religious man, but Hershel had insisted on it.  Only time Merle Dixon ever prayed to God was when it would benefit him and only him.  Nothing in this world would ever convince Daryl of otherwise.

 ‘Merle Dixon 1961 - 2013’

 It had been a year, to the day, since Merle’s death, Daryl should know, he kept track.  Most people wouldn’t guess it, but Daryl kept track of when everyone died.  Some may consider it morbid, but Daryl thought it respectful.  He had a small day planner, and when someone died, their name was added to a rough estimate of the date, and Daryl kept track.

 Sophia...Dale...T-Dog...Lori...

 Too many people filled the pages of that stupid planner.  Families lost loved ones.  Friends lost one another.   It wasn't fair that so many people could be taken away so quickly and far too soon.

 Daryl sniffled and scrubbed at the tears streaming down his face.  ‘Look at you, pussy!’ he could practically hear Merle taunt.  ‘Cryin’ over somethin' you can't do shit about.’

 There were footsteps muffled by the grass to Daryl’s right.  He glanced over to see Rick approaching him.  The sheriff fell to his knees beside Daryl and bundled his archer in his arms.  

 “It's okay,” Rick murmured to the owner of his heart, “let it out.”

 Tears began to fall freely as Daryl buried his face in Rick’s shirt.  He let out a strangled sob, and Rick started stroking his hair and rocking back and forth as a means to help calm down the broken soul in his arms.

 “You’re okay, Dar,” Rick assured him.  “I’m right here.  Everything is okay.”

 Daryl shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around Rick’s middle.  “They’re all dead,” he sobbed.  “Everyone is dying, and there is nothing we can do.”

 Rick nodded, murmuring the occasional, “I know, I know,” and, “It’s okay.”  Shifting slightly, Rick slowly laid back in the tall wisps of grass surrounding them, pulling Daryl along with him.  The archer laid with his face hidden in Rick’s chest; his cries were reduced to sniffling and the occasional gasp for air.

 Rubbing circles on Daryl’s back with his thumb, Rick said, “My old man died of cancer when I was just fifteen.  It was before I met Lori, just Shane and me back then.  I mean, I had other friends, I suppose, but they were more or less just people I knew.  Nothin’ like the people I have now.

 “Now my old man, right before he died, he told me something that has always managed to help bring me back, no matter how far gone I am.  It was just he and me, Mom had gone to use the bathroom and get some coffee, she always refused to leave his side usually.  Anyway, he...he took me by the hand,” Rick’s voice cracked, and he tightened his grip on Daryl, “He took me by the hand and said, ‘Son, one of these days we’re all gonna die.  Some of us are gonna die from something terrible.  By some outside force, that’s no fault of our own and take us away before our time.  Other’s are gonna get sick, just like me, and there won’t be anything anyone can do about it, and that’s okay.  The rest will live on and lead happy and healthy lives.  We’ll grow old and, if we’re just so lucky, we'll pass away in our sleep.’

 “Then my old man, he looked me dead in the eye and his grip got so tight on my hand, I think he knew it was because he was about to go, and he said, ‘When you lose someone, remember that they’re in a better place.  You don't have to forget about them, but they want you to move on.  They want you to live and be brave.  They want you be strong and love and bring kindness to the world in their memory.’ I’ll never forget those words.”

 Daryl raised his head slowly, his heart pounding and palms beginning to sweat as he looked into the endearing eyes of the man beneath him.  Before he could doubt himself, Daryl pressed his lips to Rick’s in a sweet, chaste kiss.  Rick’s lips tasted like the burnt coffee Maggie made over a fire in the morning, and the spearmint toothpaste Carol had been trying to make.

 Just as he was about to pull back, for sure he had just made a huge mistake, Rick moved his arms to wrap around Daryl’s neck, pulling him in closer.  Daryl’s heart fluttered, and his body felt like lightning was coursing through it.  He took Rick’s head in his hands, continuing the soft kisses.  He wished the moment could never end, that the world would just pause around them, and they could be like that forever.

 Lungs burning for air, Daryl finally pulled away.  His heart jumped into his throat as he looked at Rick’s face.  The sheriff’s eyes were half lidded as he gazed up at Daryl with complete and utter love and devotion, thoughts void of anything other than Daryl.  Rick admired the way the rising sun danced in Daryl’s eyes and how the soft breeze lightly ruffled his hair.  A goofy smile grew across his face as Rick pushed himself up on his elbows to pepper more light kisses on Daryl’s lips.

 Finally pulling away, Daryl laid back down on Rick’s chest and began tracing patterns on the other man’s arm.  Rick rested his hand on the small of Daryl’s back as he stared up at the explosion of blues, purples, and oranges swirling in the sky from the sunrise.  It was beautiful and made the moment all the more perfect.  Rick was able to step away from the world of the apocalypse for a moment and rest.  He loved Daryl Dixon, and they would make it through this.  Together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, if you liked it, make sure to comment and sub to this story, bellow are the release dates for chapters 2 and 3.
> 
> Chapter 2: April 25th
> 
> Chapter 3: May 9th


End file.
